


100 words on ink and death

by loveinadoorway



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after HLV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words on ink and death

He ought to be used to needles. Yet… this was a different kind of pain. Keen, then dull, then hardly there at all, before coming back with a vengeance as the needles danced over scar tissue.

He’d never much cared for the way his body looked, but somehow that bullet scar rubbed him the wrong way. So he’d decided to get a tattoo.

As he strode from the tattoo parlour, his hand briefly ghosted over the spot, tracing the outlines of eye sockets, nasal cavity and jaw, the gaping face of death now covering the wound he’d almost died of.


End file.
